Green Lantern Corps (film)
Green Lantern is an upcoming 2011 superhero film based on the comic book of the same name appearing in DC Comics. The film will star Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan, with Martin Campbell directing a script by Greg Berlanti and comic book writers Michael Green and Marc Guggenheim, which was subsequently rewritten by Michael Goldenberg. Green Lantern is scheduled to be released on June 17, 2011. Sypnosis In a universe as vast as it is mysterious, a small but powerful force has existed for centuries. Protectors of peace and justice, they are called the Green Lantern Corps. A brotherhood of warriors sworn to keep intergalactic order, each Green Lantern wears a ring that grants him superpowers. But when a new enemy called Parallax threatens to destroy the balance of power in the Universe, their fate and the fate of Earth lie in the hands of their newest recruit, the first Human ever selected: Hal Jordan. ''Hal is a gifted and cocky test pilot, but the Green Lanterns have little respect for humans, who have never harnessed the infinite powers of the ring before. But Hal is clearly the missing piece to the puzzle, and along with his determination and willpower, he has one thing no member of the Corps has ever had: humanity. With the encouragement of fellow pilot and childhood sweetheart Carol Ferris, if Hal can quickly master his new powers and find the courage to overcome his fears, he may prove to be not only the key to defeating Parallax… he will become the greatest Green Lantern of all. Plot Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Mark Strong as Sinestro *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris *Peter Saarsgard as Hector Hammond *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller *Taika Waititi as Thomas Kalmaku *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Tim Robbins as Robert Hammond *Jon Tenney as Martin Jordan * an as-of-yet-unnamed actor as Tomar-Re * an as-of-yet-unnamed actor as Kilowog *Jay O. Sanders as Carl Ferris *Mike O'Doyle as Jack Jordan *Amy Carlson as Jessica Jordan *Nick Jandl as James Jordan *Leanne Cochran as Janice Jordan *Dylan James as Jason Jordan *Nick Jones as John Stewart *Ric Reitz as President Trivia *This is the first film developed and released under the stewardship of DC Entertainment. *Greg Berlanti signed on to co-write and direct the film in 2007, but he stepped down to instead direct This Is Where I Leave You (2011) and handed direction over to Martin Campbell. However, he remained on board as a writer and producer. *In consideration for the lead role were Sam Worthington, Bradley Cooper, Justin Timberlake, Henry Cavill, Jared Leto Michael Fassbender, and Shawn Roberts. The role went to Ryan Reynolds. *Ryan Gosling was rumored for a while during the development stage to be the studio's leading candidate for Hal Jordan. *The casting of Ryan Reynolds creates the rare occasion of an actor who has both played a Marvel Comics and DC Comics superhero. *Chris Pine met with the casting director to discuss playing Hal Jordan. *Keri Russell, Eva Green, Jennifer Garner, Diane Kruger, and Blake Lively were on the final list to play Carol Ferris. The role went to Blake Lively. *Jackie Earle Haley was considered to play Sinestro. *At one point Clark Kent was in the script (he had a cameo as one of the candidates considered to receive a power ring), but this was cut out because the filmmakers didn't want to depend on another superhero for a success. *The scriptwriters drew inspiration from the Green Lantern comic "Emerald Dawn," which told the story of Hal Jordan's induction into the Green Lantern Corps and how he became its greatest member. *Peter Sarsgaard's casting as Hector Hammond marks him the third actor from Kinsey (2004) to appear as a character in a Warner Brothers DC Comics movie. The previous ones were Liam Neeson as Henri Ducard in Batman Begins (2005) and Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin in Batman Forever (1995) and Batman & Robin (1997). Sarsgaard's wife Maggie Gyllenhaal also appeared as Rachel Dawes in The Dark Knight (2008). *The city of Oa will be designed based on the Emerald City of Oz. *Comic book writer Geoff Johns, who has worked on the "Green Lantern" comic and made it a resounding success, was signed on as a creative consultant on the film. *Pierce Brosnan was considered for the role of Alan Scott. See Also *Hal Jordan *Green Lantern Corps Category:Green Lantern universe Category:Green Lantern Category:Movies